


Healing

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, genderqueer!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gahhh uncreative title aside, thank you for reading baby's first wincestiel ficlet. This is inspired by Askance's writings, no doubt, so thanks to her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhh uncreative title aside, thank you for reading baby's first wincestiel ficlet. This is inspired by Askance's writings, no doubt, so thanks to her.

When Castiel took Jimmy's body, zir grace burned out every drop of Novak blood trapped inside the skin.

Internal organs, delicate capillaries, every single nerve was replaced with bright blazing angel-stuff. 

So when a demon smashes zie into a wall, there are no bones to break, but zir essence holds Jimmy's skin rigid, so zir grace is what is wounded. 

The force of the demon's power breaks Jimmy's human shell and leaves zir grace gaping.

By the time the demon departs, leaving a cold body behind, there is a hole in Castiel's chest the size of a baseball, in the place where a heart should be.

It leaks light but it's so late and cold that nobody notices Sam and Dean leading Cas into the car, or the light shining between where ribs used to be.

Zie lies down on the motel bed at their insistence, and marvels again at how the essence of zie fits so well in the borrowed skin.

Dean and Sam return with holy water from the trunk. 

Water is the base of all life. Angels need water, too, albeit not as desperately as humans. And Balthazar prefers to get his from red wine. 

Holy water is special, though. It is blessed by men, women, and other people who believe deeply in its power. 

Whether they bless it in Latin or English, in the name of God or something else, the belief is what matters That belief is what keeps demons burning from it, and it is also what heals angels.

It's not a cure-all. Many wounds are made by things much more powerful than water blessed and soaked with crucifixes. 

But it does help Castiel's wound heal, when Sam and Dean pour it on zir bare chest. Sam expects zie to flinch-he has had to pour many things on open wounds, and he expects Castiel to be in pain. But zie sighs in relief as the holy water heals zir grace.

Already, zie has enough power to close zir skin, as if nothing had happened. 

"That was a close one," Dean observes. 

"It's nothing. I feel much better, now," Castiel says. It's true, zie feels invigorated. 

Sam hands zie the rest of the holy water and zie downs the flask. "'m glad you're alright," Sam says. Dean lies down on zir other side and plays with zir tie.

"What'd we do without you?" Dean asks, grinning. He kisses Cas' neck while Sam's hand settles on his hip.

Their hands intertwine with Castiel's, still wet with blessed water.


End file.
